Wolves Fanon Wiki
Welcome Welcome! At this wiki where you can create a wolf packs, wolves and write stories about them! This is NOT a roleplaying site. If you need help, ask Sir Rock Rules Do not take anyones wolves without their permission. Do not edit a pack without the owns permission. All wolf pages must have the name of the pack as a last name of the wolf, Example Cryrilla Cherokee istead of Cryrilla. Just in case there are wolves with the same name we will be able to tell them apart. No vandlizing or spamming. ID Codes This is how ID codes work, all ID Codes starts with the letter Y '''which stands for '''Yellowstone. The next letter or letters stands for the name of the Pack. THe following letter simply stands for the gender of the animal, M is for Males, F is for Females. Lastly all ID Codes end with a three digit number which simply allocated consecutively. Example: .Cassidy (YPM004) Y '''stands for '''Yellowstone, the place were this wolf was born. P '''means this wolf was born or first seen in the '''Phantoms. M '''means this wolf is a male. And He was the '''fourth '''wolve to be identified in the Phantom Pack. Pups get the letter P, since their gender will be unknow for at least three months. YVP009 would be a pup in the Vikings, later when the gender is discovered the P will change to either F or M. Setting up a Pack Page All packs must end in the word Pack, please capiblize the words. '''Vikings Pack, instead of just Vikings or Vikings pack. AT the top of the page indicate when and who formed the pack. Example The Phantom '''was founed in 2002 by Cherokee females and Navajo males. Alpha Pair Tell us who were the alphas in order. Exampled: When the pack first formed Rachel became the alpha female and Ross became the alpha male. Current Members List the wolves currently living in th pack. Indecate who are the alphas Example Cryilla (YCF012) '''Apha Female Daniel (YNM007) Alpha Male Martha (YCF006) Kathy (YCF013) Bell (YCF017) Cody (YNM012) Eric (YNM013) All Known Members List all the wolves that ever were in the pack, those who have died or left that may not be in the pack anymore as well as all the wolves still in the pack. Please add ID Codes in order. Rivals List your pack's rivals that are your wolf packs, not somone elses. Example: The Phantom's main rivals are the Vikings Pack and Cherokee Pack. History List the events that happen to your pack each month. Keep it breif not excat dates. Example: April 2002: '''Marta, Cryilla, Kathy and Bell teamed up with Daniel, Cody and Eric. Cryilli and Daniel became the alpha pair. '''May 2002: Cryrilla was pregnant. Two encounters with Cherokee. June 2002: '''Cryrilla gave birth to Moth, Leena and Laura and Cassidy. One encounter with Vikings. '''July 2002: Bell was pregnant. Two encounters with Vikings and one with Cherokee. August 2002: '''Bell gave birth to Ryan and Elizabeth. Then add the category: Wolf Packs. Then you are done! Setting up a Wolf's Page Name your wolf with their name and the name of the Pack they were born or first seen in. Example: Cassidy Phantom, Monica Navajo, Cryrilla Cherokee and so on If your wolf has been in more then one pack, make each a ne section First sentance should tell the name of the wolf, ID Code and with pack they are from and date of birth or first seen. Example: '''Cassidy(YPM004) was born in the Phantom Pack on June 12, 2000. Next few sentance tell us who are your wolves' parents if they are know and litter-mates if they are know. If they are wild then we wouldn't know who there parents are. Tell us about what they did in each pack they were in if they were in more then one. Add links and categories acording to your wolf. Category:Browse